jedi_council_of_the_republicfandomcom-20200215-history
Tomas Kilena extended1
http://jedi-council-of-the-republic.wikia.com/wiki/Tomas_Kilenaclick here for first page Tomas Kilena code There is no dislike there is harmony There is no hate-rid there is love There is no anger there is only calmness There is no emotions there is only reality There is no death there is only force There is no revenge there is only peace The Tales of Tomas Kilena. EP.1 On New Alderan a battalion of sith troopers attacked and Jedi and clones alike took part in Alderans defence.While fighting he and his friend jumped of a ledge to stop the sith advance but they were out numbered as the troopers were firing from cover and Tomas and the other youngling were put into a fierce duel. The youngling and Tomas went for the same people, which worked well and they were shortening the numbers when a Sith Lord attacked. Tomas nor the youngling had ever faced a Sith Lord and when they had finnished they knew why. Together the youngling and padawan Kilerna went at the Sith Lord but in one swift cut he cut Tomas's lightsaber in half and force pushed the brave youngling away. Tomas only hope was the force or the jedi. The Sith Lord charged after Tomas as he ran to grab the youngling. But it was to late the youngling had been shot while he was unconscious on the floor by incoming sith troopers. Tomas was in so much pain, the loss of his best friend made him want to kill the Sith Lord there and then just as he was a meter away charging, picking up the pace , getting his saber ready for one clean sweep. But Tomas waited till the last second just as death had greeted him he had said goodbye, as the Sith Lord swept a clean sweep Tomas had fliped over him and then pushed him into the wall where his friend was killed . With the Sith Lord confused and stunned Tomas pulled the youngling's lightsaber from the corps and ignighted the lightsaber.The Sith Lord had regained consciousness however it was to late , as the Sith Lord ignighted his lightsaber the red glow dident last for a millisecond. The reson being thus,Tomas knew he would be expelled from the order had he killed an unarmed being so Tomas waited untill the Sith Lord attacked him because if he killed him then he would not be unarmed. After the sith troops were pushed back by advancing troopers and the fright for there leaders death New Allderan was safe for then. Tomas then carried the youngling back to the temple where he was burnt with all his possessions.As a memorial to him Tomas kept his lightsaber and took out the crystal to use as his own in his new lightsaber he would have to construct. The youngling's crystal was a green agaden and Tomas went to work. Tomas had took pride in his new lightsaber as he crafted it he made it very simple like the simplness of choosing life or death the concept of life is simple and so is death,he did this because it reminded him of his friends sacrifice.After his new lightsaber's construction he went to coruscant and meditated at the Jedi temple.Where he and his master departed and went to bring hope to people. http://jedi-council-of-the-republic.wikia.com/wiki/Tomas_Kilena_extension_2